Season 1, Epsiode 1
by freedomofimagination
Summary: My remake of Young Justice, Season 1. Well, not a total remake. More like a between the episodes kind of thing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Robin was incredibly bored. It wasn't exactly that their new teammate made it awkward, it was just that…

_Yeah, it's exactly that._

He sighed and quickly glanced at the new hero. Her long, blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail that complimented her face. Her gray eyes swept through the documents Batman had given her. It contained up-to-date information of the team.

Wally was also staring at her. Robin grinned at Wally and smirked. The new girl, Artemis, looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What's the point of being on a _superhero _team if all you people do is look at each other?" She remarked, sarcastically.

Conner walked by, shirtless, after a sparring session with Black Canary. Her eyes almost bulged out as she murmured, "Never mind…"

Wally scowled and returned back to his work.

After a few more minutes of silence, Miss Martian walked in from her room.

"Umm, guys? Team? Maybe we would be a better, umm, team, if we maybe, uhh, got to know each other better?"

5 pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Or not…" the green-skinned beauty looked dejected, and Robin could almost feel the disappointment oozing off of her.

Wally jumped up. "No, she's right!" he practically screamed. "What's the good of being on a team, where we're supposed to be _team mates_, when all I know is that Supes here is a clone, (Conner scowled deeply at that remark), that Aqualad is a total suck-up to the League, (Aqualad looked confused), that Miss Martian is a total babe, (Miss Martian seemed unsure of how to react, to say the least), and that Archer Girl over here is an archer!"

Artemis frowned. "Archer Girl? It's Artemis, and you forgot to mention Robin."

Wally blinked. "But I already know Robin."

"Whatever." The blond turned away and continued to read the stack of papers Batman had given to her.

Aqualad stood up. "I agree with Kid Flash. We should be doing something that allows us to know more about each other, such as the way we think." He sat back down.

Superboy grunted and muttered, "It wouldn't hurt…"

Robin grinned. "Icebreakers it is!"

**A/N: Enjoy the first chapter? Sorry it's so short.. and boring so far... just.. review! Please?! I promise it'll get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you starwarsfan15 for reviewing and those inspirational words. :)**

Soon, everyone was standing in the living room, (not that anyone actually _lived _there), preparing to answer deep, personal question.

Wally started. "Hey, Miss M, what's your favorite color?"

Robin snorted. _So much for deep and personal,_ he thought.

M'gann seemed unsure of how to answer. "Well," she started slowly, obviously thinking hard, "Green is such a lively, bright color that's rarely seen on Mars. Then there's blue and green and yellow and red…."

Wally grinned. "Ah! So you like yellow and red, huh? Did you start loving it after you saw me wearing it?"

Superboy was scowling for the umpteenth time. "Waste of my time," he muttered. "First stuck in a pod, now stuck in a team full of idiots who talk about colors…"

M'gann turned to him, angry. "At least we're actually making an effort to get to know each other! You just sit there, thinking you're _invincible_, that we don't go through what you go through."

The team sat quiet in the awkward silence before Superboy spoke up. "And what is it that I go through, exactly?"

"Loneliness," said a triumphant M'gann.

Superboy's breathing got heavier and heavier before he finally shouted, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. IN. MY. MIND!"

"No, I- I just thought it was obvious. Aren't you…lonely?" she stuttered, quietly, with fear evident in her voice.

Superboy was growling now, which couldn't be a good sign.

"Hold it!" Interrupted Aqualad. "I am supposed to be the leader of a group of young adult superheroes, when all I see is a group of children fighting over feelings."

Robin spoke up. "Feelings are important. Now, don't mean to sound like BC, but what about we talk about our feelings towards each other?"

Artemis groaned. "Feelings? Really? Coming from the sidekick of Batman? Sorry Robin, but feelings never got me anywhere in life."

Kid Flash jumped up. "WE'RE NOT SIDEKICKS!"

Artemis snorted. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Robin groaned. "Look? How 'bout we just start over? Look, I'll start. Hi, my name is Robin. Batman is my mentor. He's been my mentor for 5 years. See how easy that was?"

KF laughed. "Yeah, that tells us a lot about you. Now, watch the master, my friend, _this_ is how it's done." He cleared his throat and started. "My name is Wally, Wally West, as you can see, I'm not afraid to share my identity, unlike _some_ people." He shook his head towards Robin. Suddenly, he lowered his voice and tried to sound sexy as he murmured to M'gann, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't tell them what we have."

Artemis coughed. "He's also a total man whore."

Wally blushed, his face almost matching the color of his hair. "I also hate female archers," he said,

Artemis coughed. "He's also very sexist."

Wally tried to continue. "And my uncle's the Flash."

Artemis coughed. "He got into the team through family connections and has no actual talents."

A moment later, Wally was pinning Artemis against the wall, choking her. "The same could be said about you," he snarled. "Ooh, look at me. I'm a superhero with no superpowers. Green Arrow's my uncle." His voice sounded awfully high pitched. He batted his eyelashes towards Superboy and continued. "Ooh, you're handsome. Wanna get into me?"

This time it was Superboy choking Wally. "You're awfully hyper," he growled. "Want me to end it?"

"Superboy, stop! You're hurting him!" M'gann screamed. Superboy looked down and saw that Kid Flash wasn't breathing. He let go and Wally burst into gasps, crawling away from Superboy.

"Knew you would save me," he muttured to M'gann as she helped him up.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Superboy murmured, first to the team, then to himself. "I'm sorry."

Superboy looked up, expecting everyone to be inching away from him, with scared looks. Everyone was still seated, however, giving him anxious looks. Except for Robin.

Robin was standing right in front of him, hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. KF stresses everyone."

"No, get away from me. I don't want to hurt you. Please." Superboy tried to gently push Robin away, but he wouldn't move. He heard footsteps behind him, and saw Aqualad also standing there.

"We are a team, Superboy. We look out for each other."

Superboy nodded, slowly, but his face showed disbelief.

"Now, let's keep talking about ourselves. Artemis, you seemed desperate for a chance during Wally's presentation. Would you like to speak about yourself?" Aqualad glanced pointedly at Artemis, making it obvious "no" wasn't an answer.

Artemis swallowed and stood up nervously. "My uncle's Green Arrow, but unlike Flashboy over there, I only just met him, _after _I became a vigilante." She shuffled her feet nervously, and continued. "My family…didn't approve. Oh, and my favorite color's green." She sat back down, quickly.

M'gann seemed confused. "Why didn't your family approve?"

"They, uhh, thought it was too dangerous. And it is, isn't it?" She seemed to want to get the interview over.

"Oh, ok. I'm still getting used to Earth customs. In Mars, parents want their children to get their life started as quickly as possible." She sat down, but everyone kept on staring at her. "Oh, is it my turn already? Well then," She popped back up. "I'm 48 on Mars, which roughly translates into 15 Earth years. I have many sisters and many friends. I got to Earth when I decided to play "stowaway" in my Uncle J'onzz's ship."

Wally started to clap. "Nice story, bra. Tell it again, please?"

Artemis seemed about ready to punch him. Instead, she simply stood up and said, "Look, I'd love talking more to my dysfunctional team and the man whore, but I really have to study those files that Batman gave me."

She started to walk away when Wally suddenly held up the file from his seat and lazily said, "You mean _these_ files?"

"You-!"

"You what?" He grinned. "I have an idea. There's, what, 56 papers in here? You get 4 back for every question you answer. Are you ready to answer 14 questions?"

Artemis was mumbling menacingly. A faint beeping was heard. Wally looked up to see an arrow pointed at him, joined by a scowling Artemis. He gasped.

"That isn't one of those explodey arrows, is it?"

She was grinning. Grinning! "Yep."

"Artemis, Kid Flash, enough!" roared Aqualad. "I have had it with you two! If you two are going to be part of this team, you must _support_ each other."

In one fluid moment he had grabbed the file out of Wally's hand and handed it to Artemis.

"I think I'll just go study this, thanks." Artemis yawned, then continued, in a much darker tone. "Listen 'Wallman'. I don't want to see you for the rest of this week, understood? Or so be it I'll-"

"Team. Report for mission." Her threat was unheard by Batman's announcement. "Repeat. Team, report for mission."

"Guess you'll have to put up with _this _face for another however long this mission will take, _Arty_." Wally's last word sounded more like a threat then a nickname.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review, please! Well, you don't have to... if you don't want to...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the support from ThisIsWhereTheNameGoes, youngjusticewriter, and wickie4. Thanks!**

"There have been fires over Gotham, Central City, Metropolis, and Starling City for the past 2 years," started Batman.

"Wait, hang on." Robin seemed slightly confused, and annoyed. "You realize we're the Justice League's young covert ops group, right? Not firefighters in training?"

Batman glowered at his younger partner, but respect blazed in his eyes. "These fires are following a strange pattern. On January 1st, 2 years ago, there were fires in Gotham and in Starling. On the 2nd, in Metropolis. On the 3rd, in Central."

"Okay, so you're saying that there have been fires _every single day _for the past 2 years and you _never _bothered to check it out?" the question was coming from Artemis, which earned her a Batglare.

"That's where the sequence breaks. Fires started happening less frequently, such as the 5th, the 8th, the 13th, the 21st, and on and on." Batman paused. "We immediately dismissed the case. They were probably just fires started by people celebrating the New Year, no matter how late they were." He stared at the team, and then started again.

" However, in a recent fight with Joker, he told me, 'Beware the 252nd.' That got me thinking, and led me to those set of-"

"The Fibonacci numbers!" interrupted Kid Flash. Already skilled in math and science, and with a mind that could calculate at super-speeds, Kid Flash had reached the conclusion first.

"Of course! It's so obvious now!" exclaimed Robin, who was face-palming. Batman seemed a little upset his protégé hadn't reached the conclusion first, but then again, he was against super-enhanced minds.

"I am sorry, the… what?" Kaldur asked, amidst a hyper Kid Flash and the almost-as-hyper Robin.

"The Fibonacci sequence. Every 2 numbers adds up to the next. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, and so on." Kaldur's confused expression had prompted an explanation from M'gann. As he stared at her, she blushed, and said, "It was in a movie that Uncle J'onn sent."

"The 252nd sequence is supposed to come up today, and the next city would be Central. Your job is to patrol, spread out, and make sure nothing… unusual happens. Understood?" The team nodded, but before they could leave, Batman quickly added, "However, because you're a team, yet you still don't act like one, this will also serve as a… unifying exercise. I've taken the liberty of matching each of you up with the person you most argue with. Superboy and Miss Martian, you'll be squad A, patrolling the Northern and Eastern side of Central City. Artemis and Kid Flash, you'll be patrolling the Southern side. Aqualad and Robin, you two don't argue with anyone, so I put you two together. You'll be patrolling the West side."

Robin disinflated at the sound of going with Kaldur. Kaldur was cool and all, but Robin had the sneaking suspicion they had been put together so that the serious, mature member could watch over the mischievous little bird. However, he grinned at Kaldur and said, "Glad I'm with you."

Batman started to send them out, group by group by the Zeta tube, until they were all gone.

The last group to go was Robin and Kaldur.

Batman noticed the Batglare he received from Robin, but only smiled. If Robin thought it would be boring, then it was an excellent idea. Like hell he would let his only son travel around Central City where the Joker could be with someone like Wallace West, or Artemis Crock.

**A/N: Sorry it had to be so short, but I don't have much time, and it felt appropriate to end there. Anyways, I promise the next update will be before next Wednesday…. Hopefully. Or! Maybe it'll be before then! Write what you think in the comments, such as whether this was out of character for Batman, or if you're hoping to see Spitfire, Supermartian, or bromance in the next chapter. Or just don't review and it'll all be a surprise. ;)**


End file.
